Become The Hunted/Tropes
This is a list of tropes for Become The Hunted. Beware of spoilers. A *'Adaptational Early Appearance:' The Garcias appear here before the events of A New Frontier. They look like how they appear in the flashback sequences of Episodes 1 and 3. **Christian also appears before the events of Ends All Means. He doesn't even have his iconic mask yet. B *'Break The Badass:' Captain Jeremiah's debut has him challenging Christian, one of the wiki's most prominent fighters, to a duel and wins. He forces Christian to yield and he takes him hostage. *'Bus Crash:' After going missing in the previous episode, Patricia appears as a walker in I'm An Expert. C *'Cheerful Child:' Kayla and Mari are this. Andrew is also a male example. D *'Disappeared Dad:' The fate of Mei and Yuki's dad and Makoto's husband is never revealed. *'Doomed By Canon:' Drew has to die because he appears as a walker in A New Frontier. H *'Hope Spot:' The military base is this. It ended up not being so. **Also, a massive apartment complex, where the group currently lives. L *'Last Episode, New Character:' Cole and Patricia debut in the last episode of Season 1. M *'Missing Mom:' Andrew's mom has never appeared. It was revealed in I'll Protect You that Garrett divorced his wife pre-apocalypse. **The fate of Devin's mother and James's wife is also never revealed. N *'Named By The Adaptation:' Eastman doesn't have a known first name in the TV Series. *'Not A Zombie:' Albeit done in a different manner, as Mei and Yuki try to convince Cole that their mother is not bit after she is injured during an off screen supply run. As it turns out, she wasn't. *'Not Using the "Z" Word:' In typical The Walking Dead fashion, the word "zombie" is never used. S *'Sacrificial Lion:' Simon's death ended up leading the survivors to meet the Garcia family. *'Sole Survivor:' Bryce is the last surviving military base survivor. *'Spell My Name with an "S":' Eastman's first name is spelled "Karl" rather than the more common "Carl". T *'Transplant:' Devin was an extra in Old Man Dwight before becoming a main character here. He also appears in The Walking Dead: Battle Royale and is set to appear in Animals We've Become. However, he is not the same character who appeared in Old Man Dwight because that story was retconned to being in a separate universe. **Javier, Kate, Mariana, Gabe, and Hector Garcia all appear, they were originally created for The Walking Dead: The New Frontier. Drew also appears, with the story explaining how he became a walker. **Christian was also a prominent character created by User:Undead Jastus, serving as the primary protagonist of the story Ends All Means. Eastman was a character originally created for the TV series who appears as a primary character in the lore for Ends All Means. *'True Companions:' Makoto felt this way about the other survivors, with this being her reasoning for not selling out Christian to the pirates. This decision, however, gets her killed. Category:Trope Pages